A surface-coated cutting tool having a coating formed on a base material has conventionally been used. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-063504 (PTD 1) proposes a surface-coated cutting tool having a coating including an upper layer in which an area ratio occupied by Al2O3 crystal grains with measured inclinations of 0 to 10° is 45 area % or more. The inclinations are inclinations of normal lines to (0001) planes, relative to a normal line to a surface of the cutting tool.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-125686 (PTD 2) proposes a cutting tool insert having a coating including an α-Al2O3 layer which contains columnar α-Al2O3 crystal grains preferably in a <001> growth direction and has a texture coefficient TC(006)>1.4.